Minion
Minion is a recurring contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl, Head-On and 2012. In all games, he serves as a boss and sometimes a secret playable character. He is usually a demon from Hell that operates a tank. Minion has consistently been the most powerful vehicle in every game he has appeared in, with the sole exception being Twisted Metal 4. Twisted Metal (1995) Minion is the winner of the previous Twisted Metal Contest. He is the final boss at Rooftop Combat and is not a playable character. Minion pilots a heavily armored tank, the XJ-39 (also known as the "Mind Tank"), with unknown stats, presumably all are maxed out. According to one of the unused live-action cutscenes, the tank was developed as a military project for the government by Jackson Industries at their main R&D firm. It was rumored that the tank could be directly linked to the driver's mind, making it faster and more agile than any other vehicle created before it. It was also rumored that the tank could also see into its driver's deepest fears and desires. In the aforementioned cutscene, the prototype XJ-39 was described as having been stolen by the gang members of Apocalypse 9 one year before the events of the game. In another unused cutscene, this time featuring the three members of Apocalypse 9, it takes place inside the cockpit of the tank, where the bald gang leader puts on the mind-machine interface helmet, confirming the rumor that it can be linked the driver's mind. As one could imagine, with the "Mind Tank" being driven by someone as powerful as Minion, the results would be devastating. Vehicle: Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion / XJ-39 "Mind Tank" Driver: Minion Vehicle Type: Tank Special Weapon: Minion has access to most of the special weapons in the game. (In particular; Thumper, Spectre, Pit Viper, Outlaw and Darkside.) Speed: 4/5 Handling: 5/5 Armor: 5/5 Special: 5/5 Twisted Metal 2 Minion is a demon with a mission to get to Calypso. It is believed that Calypso stole his powers 11 years ago. Now, it is time for Minion's vengeance... Minion, once again driving the XJ-39, is the mid-boss of Amazonia. The following quote is seen when you defeat all enemies at Amazonia: Last year's boss rises from the lava. "I must win! Calypso and I have a score to settle!" he yells, as he comes after you with a vengeance! Minion is considered to be the best character in the game due to his high speed and armor. His special, in addition to being very powerful, quickly recharges, allowing it to be used more frequently than those of normal characters. He also has a unique characteristic in that he fires white, thick rays out of the back of his tank when the machine gun button is held down - these also deal damage. His only weakness is that he uses a large vehicle, making him a big target (somewhat compensated for by his speed) and can make him harder to maneuver in confined areas. Vehicle: Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion / XJ-39 "Mind Tank" Driver: Minion Info: Male Age: Unknown "You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked...we are one...on a mission to find the man who took our life, our power. Together, we shall bring down Calypso." Vehicle Type: Tank Handling: Intermediate Armor: 5/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 :Minion shoots 3 missiles and a Freeze Missile simultaneously. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: N/A Voice actor: Peter J. Macon To unlock Minion on PlayStation, press L1, Up, Down, Left at the character select screen. To unlock Minion on PC, type in "gloriousbigboy" on the character select screen. Ending: Twisted Metal III Minion is a creature Calypso enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level, Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. :"I may be nightmare material, but I dress a helluva lot better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me, you can help me hunt down Calypso." Vehicle: Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion Driver: Minion Info: Male Age: Unknown Vehicle Type: Armored Personnel Carrier Handling: Average Armor: 5/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 :*Quad-Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. Speed: 4/5 He is the boss of London, and is fought after destroying all five enemies there. Unlockable by entering → → → ← ← on the Password Screen. Info and Ending: Twisted Metal 4 Minion returns as a boss of Minion's Maze and can be unlocked by completing Tournament mode or inputting Δ L1 L1 ← ↑ at the Password screen. The identity of it's driver is unknown. Vehicle Type: Sherman 'Minion' Handling: '''?? '''Armor: ?? Speed: ?? Special Weapon: ?? :Serpent: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. If, somehow, the freeze missile doesn't connect, Serpent will set the enemy on fire. Ending ''Note: This ending is shared with all other boss vehicles of the game as well as custom vehicles.'' Twisted Metal: Black A large Tanker-truck driven by Marcus Kane, Needles' split personality. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without having to beat the game with every character first and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Surprisingly, he is even usable during online play. Besides the large size of his vehicle, Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four panels on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed (Boss Minion only). Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, which is also an unlockable arena. Vehicle: White-Freightliner WFT 6364 'Minion' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Control: 3/10 Speed: 3/10 Armor: 10/10 Special Weapon: 10/10 :Flaming Blaze: A powerful flamethrower at close range, but a series of homing fireballs at long range. Possibly the most devastating weapon in the game. Unlocked Cutscene: Trivia General *Minion's driver was not revealed until his playable appearance in TM2. No information on the driver was available in the first game. *Although it is known that Minion won the tournament the year before the events of the original TM(1995), it is unknown what he wished for, or why he didn't wish for his revenge on Calypso like he did in TM2 (though his ending there is non-canonical). *Minion isn't in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl due to the game being intended for a younger audience. Twisted Metal (1995) *This game marks Minion's only appearance as a non-playable character and is one of few appearances to do so, the other being Darkside's TMIII appearance (without the use of a Gameshark). *A code exists for TM(1995) that allows the player to change whoever they select to play as into Minion: 8018EFA4 0082 8018EFCC 0050 **However, Minion can only be accessible whilst playing on the Rooftop Stage. The following code will ensure you will always start there: 8018ED04 0005. This has not been confirmed to work with the actual console and disk, but is confirmed to work via emulation. Twisted Metal 2 *Minion, like Sweet Tooth cannot be selected as AI opponents in deathmatch mode; However, like Sweet Tooth, it is still possible to play as Minion in Deathmatch mode Twisted Metal III *This game is the last official appearance of Minion, the driver. *Unlike in TM2, it is now possible to select Minion as an opponent in deathmatch mode. Twisted Metal 4 *There could have been a possibility of Minion having an info screen, as his TMIII info screen can be found in the game's files under the name "MINION.TIM0." *As with the other bosses, Minion cannot be randomly spawned as an AI opponent in deathmatch mode; he, alongside the other level bosses can only be manually chosen as an AI opponent if the player himself/herself chooses to manually choose his/her own opponent. Twisted Metal: Black *Minion is the only unlockable character besides Axel who does not require the player to destroy any kind of grounded control panel to unlock as a playable vehicle. However, considering that to unlock him, you need all of the characters, it could be said that, indirectly, you do have to destroy a grounded control panel at some point. *When playing the story mode as Minion in TM:B, it is possible to fight Minion at stage 4 as it would normally happen. However, the size of the enemy Minion is about twice your size. * Minion's car design looks similar to Pyro from Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012 (developed by SingleTrac) as both are tanker trucks that have similar specials. Quotes Twisted Metal 2 *''"Calypso! You are coming with me!"'' *''"You stole my powers, Calypso, eleven years ago, stripping me of my birthright! Now, it is time for you to pay the price!"'' *''"Time to rot in Hell with your little sister!"'' Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal III Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal III Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Non-Playable Vehicles Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Comic